


The Tragedy of a Montague

by TashaVick87



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt, but...not realy, no comfort, sort of fix it fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 02:16:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashaVick87/pseuds/TashaVick87
Summary: The debris flew around them but all she could feel was his solid weight pinning her safely to the ground. Her lungs ached from lack of oxygen, her skin felt like it was on fire and yet somehow, she wasn't in the least bit afraid.





	The Tragedy of a Montague

**Author's Note:**

> It's a sort of fix it fic...only it fixes one thing and ruins another. Until I see the finale, I can only sort of...try and fix it for me because I have always sort of preferred the whole thing had happened this way, rather than how we actually saw it. Not to say I don't adore David, it's just, if I were Jed, I would most definitely not kill off the heart of the show, which for me, was Julia Montague.  
> Hope you enjoy, please let me know what you think! :)

The debris flew around them but all she could feel was his solid weight pinning her safely to the ground. Her lungs ached from lack of oxygen, her skin felt like it was on fire and yet somehow, she wasn't in the least bit afraid.

The blast had shoved them to the side and almost under the stage and that, with the fact she could hear nothing but the ringing in her ears made her pulse skyrocket. But, again, it was merely a physiological reaction, she felt not an iota of a true need to panic. That is how safe he made her feel.

And then, the molasses-like feeling subsided and she was able to recognize panicked shouting. She felt a hand grab her roughly, pulling her away from David. Her mind, overwrought and sealed off from reality, fought the grip, instead seeking to unpin herself from the ground, waiting for him to talk to her. She couldn't move. _Why?_ He was becoming heavier, surely by now he would know the threat had passed. Not once had it occurred to her that-

Until it became crystal clear.

She dropped every single act she'd ever put on in that very moment. She ignored the demands to move her somewhere safer as the flurry of movement rose around her. She viciously yanked her body away from the man who had somehow managed to get her out from under David's limp form.

''NO!''

They let her be as they realized she wasn't going to budge.

She crawled over to her PPO's body, now on his back, beautiful blue eyes open, unseeing.

Julia hated crying, it was the ultimate show of weakness. At least in public. In private, you lick your wounds, you do whatever is necessary to try and heal. She just wasn't sure she could do it this time, not like that. Her throat closed up and she grasped at it, tightening her grip to stop the flood of emotion, until she realized that even that reminded her of him.

Her life didn't flash before her eyes at Pascoe House. Nor did it happen just now, when there was a solid chance she could have been blown up. But upon seeing David Budd's strong, young life so ruthlessly taken from him in front of her very eyes...all she could see were fragments of her life with him.

_''I'm not the Queen,you can touch me.''_

_''This your way of making me believe I'm in control?''_

_'' I want you right beside me… not because it’s your job… but because it’s our choice. ''_

It was odd, this feeling of witnessing a loved one die. Because, was he a loved one? She hadn't known it, not fully. She was fairly certain of her growing affection for him, of her desire to go public with their relationship. Never once had it occurred to her that she had grown to love him so much so that what she was seeing would mean death for her, too.

She didn't care anymore, she let herself be seen crying. She cradled his head gently, tracing his cheekbone with her finger, feeling the warmth that would surely perish within the next few hours. She smoothed his brow and finally...slid his eyes closed.

Everything was pointless, and fighting for number 10 was never so far down on her list she wasn't sure if it was on it anymore. A man she loved had died for her, because of her. And even though a good dose of the guilt lay steadily on her shoulders...she could feel in her gut the same fire that once fed her desire for justice stoke a new one. A hunger for revenge. 

And Julia Montague had nothing left to lose.

 


End file.
